Code Trouble
by Xanafied4929
Summary: The Lyoko Warriors have a huge problem. Jeremy is missing! And that's not all. Xana sent a clone of Aelita while trapping the real one on Lyoko. Can the gang save their friends or will everyone be in serious trouble? Read for yourself and find out.


"Hurry, you only have five seconds until the room closes around you forever. Hurry!" Jeremy exclaimed as he frantically looked at the countdown.

"I'll get it." Aelita said.

"Five, four, three, two, one!" Just as Jeremy finished counting, Aelita pressed the button.

"Hey, wait for me!" Odd shouted as he tried to catch up to the others as they ran out of Sector 5.

"Alright Jeremy, so where are the Mantas?" Ulrich asked.

"According to the Supercomputer a squadron is heading your way now." Jeremy said.

"Alright Jeremy, I've reached the access panel." Aelita said.

"Jeremy, it looks like we've got trouble, times three!" Yumi said worriedly.

"No need to fear, the brave and magnificent Odd is here!" Odd shouted.

"Odd can you quit it with the dumb jokes already?" Ulrich complained.

"Alright Jeremy, I'm done here." Aelita said.

"Okay Aelita, I'm materializing the vehicles now." Jeremy said.

"Let's go princess, your carriage awaits." Ulrich said.

"And I'm the one who was told to quit with the dumb jokes." Odd said whiningly.

"Let's go already alright. You boys can continue your little fight later." Yumi said.

As soon as everyone got out of the scanners Odd said "I'm going back to school. It's almost dinnertime and I should go feed Kiwi."

"You can have my portion. I'm staying here just in case XANA decides to launch an attack." Jeremy said.

"Come on Jeremy you have to eat something. Besides, I'm sure XANA won't launch an attack tonight." Aelita said assuring.

But little did the group know that wasn't the real Aelita. It was a clone sent by XANA.

"Morning Einstein, how did you sleep?" Ulrich asked.

But to his surprise Jeremy wasn't in his room. He then went to see the gang at breakfast.

"Hey, has anybody seen Jeremy, I went to his room, but I couldn't find him." Ulrich said with a puzzled look on his face.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen him at all this morning." Yumi said with a worried tone of voice.

"I have an idea. Why don't you try calling him Yumi?" Aelita suggested.

"It sounds like a shot in the dark, but I don't think we have any other choice." Odd said with a mouthful of fruit salad.

"I'll try to call him. Come on pick up the phone will you Jeremy?" Yumi said.

Little did the Lyoko Warriors know that the he snooped from school grounds to go back to the Factory and worked some more.

"Anything from Jeremy yet?" Aelita asked.

"Nothing on my end." Yumi responded.

"I'll go and check the Factory." Aelita said.

"Okay, keep me posted." Yumi said.

"I will." Aelita said, and was off.

When the clone reached the Factory's lab Jeremy woke up but was then put back to sleep yet again by the clone. Then the clone started to write up a program that would infect anybody that stepped in the scanners. When Yumi finished trying to reach Jeremy she called Aelita.

"How's everything on your end?" Yumi asked.

"Not good. I just found an activated tower. It's in the forest region. I need you to grab the boys and come straight here." Aelita said.

"Sounds like a plan." Yumi said.

When everyone except Aelita and Jeremy were in the elevator Odd asked "So what's the plan?"

"The plan is for all of us to get to the forest region and deactivate the tower." Yumi said, answering Odds question.

"I hate to be the one to burst anyone's bubble, but don't we need Aelita since she's the only one who can go and deactivate the towers on Lyoko?" Ulrich said.

"That's right so I guess I will stay behind and work the Supercomputer." Yumi said.

When they got to the lab Ulrich told Aelita the idea.

"Good idea, Yumi I'll tell you how to run the virtualization program." Aelita said.

"Okay sounds good." Yumi said.

When everyone arrived in the Forest Sector everything took a turn for the crazier.

"Uh guys, there are a couple of things that just popped up in the sector." Yumi said.

"First of all, thanks for telling us and second of all, those things are Tarantulas." Ulrich said.

Odd killed one with a laser arrow, the other was killed by one of Aelita's energy fields.

"So, where's the activated tower?" Odd asked.

"The tower is 46 degrees South and 27 degrees Northeast of your present location." Yumi said.

"Uh Yumi, we have a problem." Ulrich said worriedly.

"What is it?" Yumi asked questioningly.

"The Aelita we've been hanging around all day isn't the real Aelita. I noticed the symbol of XANA in her eyes just now." Ulrich said.

"Uh buddy, you may want to start paying attention because the clone is headed for the tower." Odd said.

"Oh no, if the clone enters code XANA into the towers interface the forest sector will disappear." Ulrich said in a worried tone.

Just then Jeremy woke up.

"What's going on Yumi?" Jeremy asked.

"Oh Jeremy, thank goodness it's you." Yumi said in a relieved tone. "Where were you?"

"I was knocked unconscious while working on the Supercomputer after sneaking off school grounds. But I couldn't do any work because as soon as I tried the clone of Aelita knocked me out cold and I've been here ever since." Jeremy said, answering Yumi's question. "So, what's going on?"

"Uh, how should I put this? There's an Aelita clone trying to delete the forest sector and we have no idea where the real Aelita is." Yumi said.

"I'll take the controls now. I'll send you to help the guys." Jeremy said.

"Sounds good. I'll go down to the scanners room." Yumi said.

When she was in the forest sector, she saw the boys battling a couple of Krabes.

"Yumi, don't worry about whatever happens to us, just don't let the clone reach the tower!" Ulrich shouted.

"Good luck!" Odd shouted.

After a little bit of running, Yumi finally reached the tower, and caught the clone just in time.

"So, let me guess. You're here to stop me?" The clone said in XANA's voice.

"Yumi, Ulrich and Odd successfully destroyed the Krabes but got devirtualized in the process. It's all up to you now." Jeremy said.

Yumi threw her fans but the clone managed to dodge them.

"Darn it." Yumi said.

Suddenly she had an idea. She saw an old fallen tree. She planned on crushing the clone with it. So, she ran to the other side and started to lift the tree but accidentally dropped it. Luckily the tree was rolling to the clone who was near the edge. The clone and the tree then rolled off the edge.

"Have a nice trip, see you next fall." Yumi said jokingly.

"Just one problem left to deal with Einstein." Ulrich said as he looked at Odd staring at the Supercomputer screen.

"What's that?" Jeremy asked.

"Where's the real Aelita?" Ulrich answered.

"Now that you mention it, we've been so busy trying to stop the attack that we forgot all about Aelita." Odd said.

"I have an idea." Jeremy answered. "Yumi, can you go and check around the Forest Sector for any signs of Aelita?"

"Sure. I'm on my way." Yumi said responding to Jeremy's question.

Right after Yumi reached the end of the sector she came face to face with the Guardian bubble with Aelita as it's prisoner.

"Jeremy, the good news is I found Aelita, the bad news is she's stuck in the Guardian bubble." Yumi said.

"Oh no, not again. Tell me where you are so I can send a decoy." Jeremy instructed.

"38 degrees North and 67 degrees East." Yumi said.

"Alright Yumi I'll send a decoy to your location." Jeremy said, replying to Yumi's coordinates.

Just then a decoy appeared. As soon as the decoy appeared, it disappeared just as quickly and the Guardian bubble along with it. Then shortly afterwards the real Aelita fell to the ground.

"Hey, you okay?" Yumi asked relieved to know her friend was okay.

"Yeah I'm okay. What happened?" Aelita asked.

"Well, it's a long story. I'll tell you all about it when we're back on Earth." Yumi replied.

As soon as they were back on Earth Aelita asked, "Now can you tell me?"

"Okay, so the thing is you were trapped on Lyoko in the forest sector, stuck in the Guardian bubble again and XANA made a clone of you." Yumi replied.

"But one thing's for sure, no matter how hard XANA tries the real Aelita can never be replaced." she said happily.

"That's true." Aelita said agreeingly.

THE END


End file.
